This invention relates generally to a device particularly adapted to aid in positioning a golfer's stance for swinging at a golf ball. More particularly, the invention relates to a device such as may be attached to the golfer's trailing shoe to hold the outside edge of the shoe in an elevated position with respect to the inside edge so as to aid in positioning of the golfer's body to assume a proper stance and follow-through when swinging at a golf ball. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,891.